Of Blushes and Kisses
by KDesai
Summary: Three times Magnus made Alec blush and one time he returned the favour.


**Hi friends! I wanted to post something fluffy before I start my multi chapter story. I hope you guys like this one shot. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

FIRST TIME

Alexander Gideon Lightwood never blushed. He didn't blush when he first realised that he had crush on Jace. He didn't blush with happiness or pride when he killed his first demon. He didn't even blush when he was annouced the head of the New York institute.

But Alec was blushing now, cheeks a rosy shade of pink. All because the high warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus was holding his hand as they walked through the streets of New York city. Their hands interwined and Alec could feel Magnus's rings dug into his fingers but he didn't dare want to lossen the grip. This is the first time he was holding hands...a male's hand and it felt perfect.

It was after their second dinner date when Magnus thought it would be a change to walk their way back home. Magnus kept talking about his work and clients and all Alec's concentration was on Magnus's hand that was on his "Alexander are you feeling cold?"

Alec froze at the words because he didn't know Magnus was eyeing him for ten minutes now so how could he miss the redness on Alec's face "Um..No..I'm fine"

Magnus stopped walking and turned around so he was face to face with the shadowhunter "But your cheeks are red" Alec felt Magnus was trying to remove his hand "No don't!"

Magnus was confused "Alexander what happened? Are you alright?" Alec blushed even more "Nothing... I don't want you...to ah.." he raised their interwined hands and that's when it clicked to the warlock

Magnus smiled and leaned a bit to kiss at the back of Alec's hand "I'll hold like this forever if I get to see you blush"

They start walking and everytime Magnus gets closer, Alec doesn't shy away from the touch only his cheeks turn a deeper shade of red.

SECOND TIME

Alec slowly sat up on the bed...on their bed. He glanced at his sleeping boyfriend, Magnus who was snoring lightly. Huh..and he thinks my snores are adorable. Alec placed one foot after another on the velvet carpet rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He made as less sound as possible, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty.

Alec still felt drained from their last night's vigorous shadowhuter stood up and stumbled into the brighter lights caused him to squint and after taking clear look at his reflection, Alec noticed his upper body was littered with love bites. Some were still fresh while some turned purplish.

Alec's fingers ghosted over the marks and a blush formed on his face combined with a shy smile. He remembered how beautifully Magnus had taken him last night. The memories resurfaced again and his cock twitched from the mere thought of what Magnus had done to him again and again and again...

"Alexander? What are you staring at my love?"

Alec jumped on hearing Magnus's voice. He turned around and shook his head but wasn't able to hide a new rush of blood on his face. Magnus walked towards him, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist and kissed the first bruise he saw "Does it hurt?"

Alec's blush deepened and he raised Magnus's head to peck his lips "I love it" Magnus smirked at the young man "And I love seeing you blush Alexander" he kissed Alec's red cheeks to prove his words

THIRD TIME

Magnus had gone outside the city for three days with a client and Alec was feeling miserable. He felt lonely without his boyfriend. He missed him so much that it ached in his heart. The shadowhunter currently was sleeping or trying to get some sleep in their bed. He rolled over his stomach and groaned exasperatedly. He smashed his face into the pillow and took a deep breath. He smiled when Magnus's scent reached his nostrils

A thought...more like an idea crossed Alec's mind. He quickly walked towards the cupboard and pulled out one of Magnus's shirt. A blush appeared on his face and he removed his shirt. Sliding his hands in the shirt Alec pressed the material to his body and felt as if he was hugging Magnus. He could smell his high priced sandalwood perfume which he loved the most.

Alec slept peacefully that night. Early morning he felt a hand snake around his waist and Alec didn't need to turn around to see Magnus had come back from his trip. He pushed himself back to feel Magnus's strong chest and that's when he heard a soft voice "Alexander are you wearing my shirt?"

The blush that crept on Alec's face might put a shame to tomatoes. He slowly turned around and shyly hid his face under Magnus's hollow neck "I missed you"

Magnus chuckled lightly and held Alec close to him "I missed you too darling. Wear all my clothes you like but please don't hide your blush" he kissed Alec's red cheeks to prove his words

BONUS

Alec is staring at Magnus as the warlock gets his eyeliner done. It doesn't even take more than ten minutes for Alec to get ready but Magnus takes his time, enjoying the colours that decorate his face and hair

Alec sat on the bed as he keenly watched his boyfriend get ready. He loved his natural face but with make-up Magnus looked even more gorgeous. He liked the small touch of brush against Magnus's cheek. He liked when Magnus highlights his hair. He liked when he used strawberry flavour lip balm which tasted so good "God was showing off when he made you" said Alec as if it was an official fact of the world

Magnus's hand stopped in the mid air, a blush forming on his face. He hadn't notice Alec was staring at him "Thank you Alexander" he raised his hand to continue brush his cheek and tried to hide his blush but was failing miserably

"Don't do it" Alec got up from the bed and walked near Magnus. He circled his hand over Magnus's neck "Your blush has already given you best make-up" Alec saw the colour was now a deep shade of red and he kissed Magnus's cheek to prove his words "My beautiful warlock"

"I love you Alexander"

"I love you too Magnus"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


End file.
